


Saints and Smokers

by Crymore



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Dorks in baby love, F/M, Fem! Matt - Freeform, Foggy’s Family is literally perfection, Guy! Marci, fem! Foggy, mild bullying, teen awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Foggy and Mattie are just trying to make it through high school, avoid drama, and lead the debate team to victory.But the debate team is getting torn up because of Foggy's recent break up and drama follows them at every corner and high school is just out to get them.And so are the punks who smoke outside the school instead of being in class.Following and out to get them I mean.





	Saints and Smokers

Foggy popped her gum loudly as Mr. Harrison droned on and on about World War I, Mattie rolling her shoulders in boredom. It's not like this is the fifth time they've heard this shpeil, and it won't be the last if the modern American education system has anything to say about it. 

Amazing how the girls had heard this lecture so many times before and still don't remember any of it. 

Foggy wished Karen was just one year older, solely so they could suffer Mr. Harrison's monotonous drawl together. As a trio. As it should be. Best friends should be miserable together, dammit.

Mattie sighed and adjusted her tinted glasses. "This makes me want to die." she hummed lowly, and if Foggy hadn't pushed their desk together so she could gab with her friend she might not have heard the complaint.

"You can't die, you the president of the debate team. We'd be a lost bunch of assholes jonesing for an argument if you weren't there with your leadership."

Mattie sniggered and ducked her chin into her collarbone to muffle the sound. "Without me you'd have gotten your ass kicked by that Matlov jackass."

Foggy gasped quietly and over-dramatically, placing an offend hand on her chest even if the outrageous image was lost on Mattie. "Did you just curse? Good little catholic Matilda Margret Murdock has the ability to cuss? Stop the presses."

Mattie groaned. "Stop your yapping, how about?"

"I'll shut up after the crying in my soul does." The bell rang loudly in the classroom, signalling for lunch. "Annnnd, it stopped. Because its food time." Barely bothering to wait for Mattie, Foggy began her trek through the dangerous safari known as the pre-lunch hall crowd.

Foggy was certain this was a layer of hell the Mattie just refused to tell her about. Boiling oil and a frozen landscape are nice ways to torture someone for eternity, but a crowded space filled with hungry and hormonal teenagers? Come on, even Lucifer would cringe.

Mattie eventually caught up to her, mumbling under her breath and Foggy pointedly ignored the anger of the dark-haired girl. At their shared locker (because some idiot thought that a blind chick could functionally use a lock without assistance) they dumped their backpacks and were happily about to make their way to the horrendous lunch lines with mild complaining and a lot of bad jokes when Foggy's face was suddenly pressed into the grate of her locker.

"Sonova-"

"Heard Stahl wised up and dumped your fatass, Nelson."

Ah, salt on a very new wound. A wound that was only two days old.

"Daniel Matlov, I didn't know you were the center of the gossip hub. Where'd you hear that, when you were getting your nails did?" And then Foggy was suddenly facing the ugly bastard himself.

Daniel Matlov, despite being 17, was easily 6'5" and 200 pounds of angst and inherited Russian anger. He hated smart asses, loud women, and people who weren't afraid of him. Unfortunately for Foggy, she was all three. The first day they met he told her to be quiet and she told him to fuck off. That was five years ago and the bad blood had only gotten worst.

Daniel's dark features were highlighted in the shitty fluorescent lights of the hallway, his dyed black hair, his greasy face, his crooked snarl. You'd think he'd came straight from Moscow, rather than a third generation American from Russian immigrants. Although if you mention that he'd get as violent as those Ranskahov brothers that don't attend class and smoke outside by the dumpsters. Were all Russians in Hell' Kitchen punchy assholes?

Foggy groaned in the sudden pain in her back and briefly saw Mattie snarl before the angelic features were schooled. Jeez, the blonde just wanted to get some shitty pizza and bitch about her failed relationship with her two best friends.

"Watch your mouth!" Daniel barked. foggy scoffed.

"You lay a hand on me and you'll be out of this school faster than your mother can pour your dad a drink." Foggy drawled with confidence.

Foggy was a lot of talk. She was a great bullshitter. It was an honest gift to be able to talk yourself in and out of a hairy situation. That's why she was the co-president of the debate team.

The empty threat (as if Foggy would talk to someone in a position of authority) was enough for Daniel to shove her back into the locker again, but leave, throwing a nasty glare at the blonde and shoving past Mattie with a vengeance.

"What a dick, purposely running into a blind person." Foggy sighed dramatically. "Some people."

"Marco dumped you?" Mattie asked tensely, tilting her head to the side.

Foggy shifted away from the locker and gently lead the blind girl to the cafeteria. "Don't go all shovel talk on him. It was a long time coming." she managed to mumble under her breath, avoiding running into faceless teenagers to get to the line. Mattie's lip twitched slightly and Foggy wished she could have ignored it or had not seen it in the first place because the lip-twitch meant Mattie knew she was lying and Foggy was not in the mood to be interrogated, she just wanted lunch and maybe a nap in her next period study hall.

"Bullshit." Mattie settled for, an unspoken promise that the subject was not dropped. 

Foggy wanted to groan again.

As they sat with Karen, chittering about tests and acne and blissful numbing and unimportant topics, Foggy scratched the back of her neck, feeling a phantom itch. like someone was watching her. Figuring it was Daniel glaring or Marco watching to see if she would buckle or some dumbass who was talking about her private affair, she turned and fixed a glare at the jerk.

The jerk, apparently, was the blonde Ranskahov brother, Vladimir. But his cold as St. Petersburg gaze was not, thankfully, trained on her. It was, unfortunately, on Mattie, who was wholly unaware of the pure-blood Russian's attention. 

Well, Foggy wasn't gonna mention it,

"Uh, guys?" Karen, sweet, sophomore Karen, tentatively said. "Not to freak you out Mats, but Vladimir Rush-a-whatever is staring at you."

Mattie barely flushed at that. "Really?" she asked, tone edging on flabbergastion. 

"Yeah... wasn't gonna say nothing 'bout it." Foggy replied, pushing the over saturated peaches in their syrup with a plastic spoon.

Karen coughed a bit, fake to grab their intention.

"Fogs, Frank Castle is staring at you." the younger blonde mumbled, looking apologetic.

Foggy froze at the words.

Frank Castle was a big mean kid who was transferred to the school a bit before Halloween under circumstances that no one really explained. He got into fight, cussed a lot, and scared the ever-lovin' shit out of Francine Nelson.

And now he was staring at her from across the lunchroom so blatantly that Karen could point it out from his self-designated corner all the way across the cafeteria.

Shit.


End file.
